A typical refrigeration apparatus, such as a refrigerator/freezer, includes one or more refrigerated compartments. The compartments includes a plurality of shelves, which shelves may be stationary or selectively positionable, as is well known. The selective positioning of the latter type shelf generally relates to the vertical position of the shelf within the compartment. The spacing above each shelf must be sufficient so that food product containers of various sizes can be placed thereon without interference. This factor limits the number of shelves which can be provided. With a given number of shelves, this can also limit the ability to store relatively tall items within the refrigerator compartment.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.